


With a Will and a Way

by RiYuYami



Series: There's No Handbook for Being a Human-Time Lord [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Pete's World (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiYuYami/pseuds/RiYuYami
Summary: He’s barely been in Pete’s World for a week and Rose wasn’t at all surprised that the Doctor got right down to work on making himself tools.However, her mom is not going to be happy about how he made his signature tool.
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: There's No Handbook for Being a Human-Time Lord [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963372
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	With a Will and a Way

**Author's Note:**

> I have a massive love for Tentoo and I couldn’t resist writing up something for him to get me back into writing fanfics, it’s been months!
> 
> Based completely off a headcanon and the fact that Tentoo apparently was quick to making himself a sonic screwdriver. And I'm sorry that this is also loaded in headcanons that are on the happier side, didn't want to write anything angsty cause there's a lot of that for Tentoo already. 
> 
> On with the fic!

The Doctor, as Rose noted, was as impatient as the original Time Lord she knew.

Just another bit of evidence for her to realize that, yes, this was still the same man, just with a bit less Time Lord and a bit more human in him.

When her, the Doctor, and her mother arrived back to the Tyler estate after being picked up from Norway, the Doctor had dumped everything he had shoved into his suit pockets. From experience, Rose knew that they were like the TARDIS, bigger on the inside, and could hold a whole lot of junk.

All over her bed, he had tossed out everything that had previously been in the pockets from the last time the original Doctor wore the blue suit AND everything the new Doctor had grabbed before being left in this universe with his now-girlfriend.

Two bags of jelly babies, five yo-yos (three of which were tangled or broken), at least eight writing utensils of different colors, two coins from a planet in the future, junk upon junk, shockingly his leather jacket from his Ninth incarnation (he had grabbed it when he went to get dressed after Donna demanded he get dressed cause he knew that he wasn’t going to keep the big coat), and his own psychic paper that actually worked.

There was a lot of other bits and bobs that he had, along with a lot of strange alien crystals and devices that were tiny, and the TARDIS coral, which he lovingly set on a pillow to keep it safe. He even had snatched up a crystal that he told her would be very helpful in making the coral grow faster that he really hoped his other self wouldn’t miss.

‘And if he did, he’d just have to go find a TARDIS junkyard and steal from one of those, wouldn’t be the first time!’ The Doctor had said when Rose asked.

But of everything the Doctor was known to keep in his pockets, there was one thing missing.

A screwdriver, specifically a sonic one.

In the chaos of everything, he had completely forgotten to grab one. The TARDIS could take a bit to make a new one, especially if she wanted to be creative for her current Doctor, and he had often forgotten where he would put his old ones.

So, with this fact on his mind, the Doctor had decided to make it his goal to make himself one as soon as possible!

And that’s where Rose found him, just a few days since they got home, in Pete’s garage, moving about the workbench with some tool in his gloved hand. He didn’t seem to notice Rose standing in the doorway, watching him as he moved this way and that, goggles set over his eyes, hair a wild mess from sweat as he happily hummed some song to himself.

He paused when he picked up one of the strange crystals he had from his pocket and looked over. “Hey, Rose!” He greeted with a grin.

“Hey yourself.” She smiled in return, approaching him. “What in the world are you doin’? Does Dad know you’re using his stuff?”

“Oh yes, Pete is very aware. I practically had to beg him for all these tools!” He gestured to all the strange things he had in the garage that Rose just realized were not here last week. “He said it was his way of saying thanks for bringing you and Jackie home safely.”

Rose just nodded, crossing her arms. “That’s nice of him. So, do you need all of this for your sonic screwdriver? Can you make one from Earth technology?”

“Of course I can, Rose! I’ve made more complicated things from just basic human materials than a sonic screwdriver! I even used a normal screwdriver once to take apart a number of televisions to remove alien spyware back in 2020 when I was in my eighth incarnation, this is a walk in the park!”

She just raised an eyebrow as he rambled, smiling a little. Yep, there’s that gob, it was like talking to her second Doctor all over again. Which, technically, this is still her second Doctor, it was still just a bit weird cause he was him, just him with a bit of Donna in him. Speaking of that, she liked that because of Donna, he had a weird knowledge of pop culture now so it was really funny to see him chatting at dinner with Jackie about some actress or television show and actually being invested in it.

It made for a wild dinner last night, Rose and Pete were so lost while Tony didn’t even bother paying any attention to those two chatting it up like they’ve been friends for years.

That made Rose rather happy, the Doctor seemed to be doing well with her family. Pete didn’t seem too put off by him, Jackie was a bit nicer but would still get on him, though that was to be expected, and Tony practically followed him everywhere like a puppy cause he liked the half-alien being part of the family.

The Doctor seemed to still be talking as he looked at the crystals, going on about something else he had created using an old 80s phone and two rubber bands before a crystal was suddenly in her face. “Think this one would be a good choice?”

Rose blinked, going cross eyed as she looked at it. “Good choice?”

“For color. I considered green, but I don’t know on that one just yet, doesn’t feel… me, yet, and orange would be interesting, but I don’t know. Red is good too, but I don’t want that one, but blue is a classic, and I’ve used it twice in a row, think I should again?”

Brown eyes looked at the stone, it was glowing a faint blue, nearly the same shade as the previous glow of his sonics. “I think blue is perfect for you. But what is that?”

“A power core of sorts, took them from the TARDIS, have a number of them I’ve collected over the years and I took a few for myself. You never know when you’ll need them.” He set it down on the work bench before moving the goggles up off his eyes, smiling at her. “It won’t look much like a pen or screwdriver, but I’d like to think that it’ll be uniquely mine! And if it works out, maybe I can make you up one! I’ve got lots of lovely colors for you to pick from!”

“Hmmm, maybe, in due time. I’ll wait until you get that TARDIS up and runnin’ first, Doctor.” She smiled; tongue pressed to her teeth.

She hoped it would be soon, the TARDIS was currently in a fish tank she went out and bought for it, growing under specific conditions that the Doctor had set up for it from quick notes that Doctor Donna and the original Doctor had wrote down for him. And the little power core he had stole was inside of it, feeding the coral.

He suspects it might take about two or three years for it to get to a good size before they can use it, which will help it more.

Leaning up, she kissed him on the cheek. “I’ll leave you to your little project, okay? And don’t forget to clean up after yourself! No need to start makin’ your messes so soon!” She laughed as she moved towards the door.

The Doctor snorted, adjusting the goggles back in place. “No promises! And that’s rich, coming from a certain companion of mine who always left her room a mess!” He laughed when she stuck her tongue at him before she closed the door behind herself.

He smiled as he grabbed at the small container full of the metal he had planning on smelting for his screwdriver. If all goes well, he’ll be able to replace it. Really should have asked first, but it was the perfect material and he couldn’t wait!

\--

“Has he been in there all day?” Jackie asked as she worked in the kitchen with Rose, trying to get dinner finished up.

“He came out for lunch for a bit, but yeah, all day.” Rose replied as she stirred the sauce on the stove. “Said it might take a while.””

There was a loud door slamming open, followed by loud foot steps before a blur of blue and brown came sliding into the kitchen, slamming into the island in the middle of the room. Rose winced at the wheeze that came from her boyfriend when his stomach hit it. “You… alright there?” She asked and he nodded, coughing into his elbow.

“What’s got you runnin’ in here like that?” Jackie exclaimed, already tired of his nonsense and he hadn’t even spoken a word yet. “Your arse on fire or somethin’?!”

With a huge, toothy grin on his face, the Doctor threw his hand up at the two Tylers, showing what was clenched in his fist.

It was… something interesting, that’s for sure.

It was a strange, metal device, long, shaped sort of like a pen or something of the sort, with a glowing blue crystal sticking out of the end. When he opened his fist, the device laying in the palm of his hand, Rose could see more of the crystal peeking from holes in the metal casing around it. “I did it!” The Doctor said when his voice finally returned to him.

“That the screwdriver?” Rose blinked, taking it from him to look it over. “It’s certainly different from your other ones, that’s for sure.”

“Had to make it on what I had on hand.” The Doctor explained, looking rather proud though. “Rather creative on my part, if I do say so myself! Haven’t smelted in a while, so it’s a bit unusual in pattern, but I like how it’s different! I bet even the TARDIS would be proud that I can make one myself! She’d probably tell me to make my own from now on, but still.”

“Looks like some toy to me,” Jackie commented as she walked by, going to get the plates and silverware out for dinner, “but what do I know of your weird alien tech.”

Rose rolled her eyes, looking over the screwdriver again, pressing on a little spot and making it activate. Sounded just like the original ones, even glowed the same blue. “Wow, you did great, Doctor, but what did you use for the casing?”

The Doctor suddenly looked like he wanted to run. “Well, you see, for that I had to…”

“HEY!” Came a shout from the other side of the kitchen. “Where’s the spoons!?”

“I’ll pay you back, I promise!”

END

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me, I’m totally new to writing for this fandom, but I tried.
> 
> Anyway, I figured that if he were to make a screwdriver, I’d love for it to be something looking a lot like Thirteen’s own. I mean, a fancy, Ten-looking screwdriver does fit him too, but I love the idea of him making one like how Thirteen made hers. 
> 
> Also, I am a fan of the headcanon I’ve seen some people have that Tentoo gained Donna’s knowledge of pop culture. And I made a reference to Stranded with the screwdriver and the television sets, the Doctor sorta had to use what he had on hand cause he couldn’t use his screwdriver. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I am always open to drabble and one-shot prompts! So if you have one, send it my way! :D


End file.
